chiliadfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Timeline of events, as described by SuperMaruoBrassiere in this excellent thread post April 2012 *4/2 - Robo96P3 - Claims to find UFO in GTAV trailer #2. youtu.be/nc7qG7A5l8A January 2013 *1/22 - RusUpdate - Claims to find a different UFO in GTAV trailer #2. youtu.be/4TdVPFZEDPs August 2013 *8/19 - Dat Saintsfan - Claims to find another UFO in GTAV trailer #2. youtu.be/SclVuf7q77s *8/27 - WelcomeToTheGunShow2 - Claims to find another UFO in GTAV trailer #2. youtu.be/WKTNXuODNdE (uses same evidence as Dat Saintsfan) September 2013 *9/4 - ekhunter - Says that image from Sept. 3 IGN preview "reminds me of the scene from no country for old men..." http://gtaforums.com...entry1063166021 *9/5 - gta-puk - Claims that "sea monster will be in the game." http://gtaforums.com...ster-confirmed/ *9/8 - Tilemaxx - Asks about the possibility of a jetpack in the game.http://gtaforums.com...entry1063210411 *9/9 - The Zodiac - "I hope we can find some corpses underwater maybe victims of some sort of serial killer..." http://gtaforums.com...entry1063223744 *9/12 - neato9611 - Recommends No Country for Old Men as a good movie to "pass the time" before the game comes out. Poster even gets the directors' and author's names right. "This amazing Coen brothers adaptation of the naturalistic novel by Cormac McCarthy will be remniscent sic of the wilderness experiences players may happen upon, and the hunter and hunted storyline will fit well with the confirmation of players being able to take bounties and hits on other players." http://gtaforums.com...e/?p=1063268050 *9/15 - Its A Me - Claims "there is a UFO underwater."http://gtaforums.com...entry1063340754 (must be referring to sifok2100's post, which came a little bit earlier) *9/15 - sifok2100 - Pictures of Chiliad mural and underwater UFO.http://gtaforums.com...found-in-ocean/ *9/15 - Bronxsta - Asks if sniper rifles and shotguns will have silencers "like No Country for Old Men." http://gtaforums.com...s/?p=1063331786 September 17 2013 - Grand Theft Auto V officially released *9/17 - woolva2k13 - Picture of rain cloud glyph/drawing on Mt. Chiliad.http://gtaforums.com...s/?p=1063373343 *9/18 - gionascm2 - Writes that "There are 3 moving UFOs and 1 sunken UFO" (although notes that it is "not yet proven") and says that "There's a random event, much like No Country For Old Men where you find $25,000." http://gtaforums.com...v/?p=1063386054 *9/19 – jiggabig - Pictures and video of UFO on Mt. Chiliad. http://gtaforums.com...g/?p=1063399160 (referenced by James Cook on kernelmag.com kernelmag.com/features/report/5889/the-rush-to-solve-grand-theft-auto-vs-biggest-mystery/) *9/19 - Dawn Of The Nerds - Video of alien in ice in "Prologue" mission. No info about how it was found. youtu.be/U8GrergykVc *9/20 - KsNoz - Video of "big whale skeleton" (sea monster) bones. youtu.be/0G4ioV2ZFYk *9/20 - GTA5EasterEggs - Video of the ghost. youtu.be/HMj8jrTgeuk *9/20 - disampt - Pictures of serial killer notes on rocks. http://gtaforums.com...g/?p=1063404297 *9/21 - Dawn Of The Nerds - Video of the Mt. Gordo ghost. Says he found it by himself. youtu.be/WfRAk1wm1uw *9/21 - Dawn Of The Nerds - Video of the "Lost" underwater hatch. Says that the hatch was "recently discovered by the community," but does not say where, when, or by whom it was discovered. youtu.be/mVxjuF5PQlo *9/22 - holyhyan - Detailed image with pictures of more drawings on Mt. Chiliad.http://gtaforums.com...g/?p=1063424019 *9/23 - DrDamos – Post about discovering Ft. Zancudo UFO.http://gtaforums.com...st&p=1063437875 (referenced by The Dawn Of The Nerds youtu.be/lFu3wgshSX4 and SteelCurtainGaming youtu.be/l-yMOhtlA-0) from Chemdawg *9/23 - KjellJohnny - Video of Sandy Shores/Hippie Camp UFO. http://gtaforums.com...t/?p=1063439888 youtu.be/4v-EkBqS9eM *9/23 - Elesdee1487 - Image and map location of No Country for Old Men scene.http://gtaforums.com...t/?p=1063441985 *9/26 - LiL Haxx0r - Post about silhouette and tapping ("morse code") at underwater hatch.http://gtaforums.com...entry1063483926 *9/26 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread begins.http://gtaforums.com...-chiliad-mural/ *9/29 - yotafro - Video of Thelma and Louise scene. youtu.be/62eKhAwBnfk *9/29 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread reaches 100 posts. October 2013 *10/5 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread passes 500 posts. *10/10 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread gains 1,000 posts. *10/12 - tadd - Finishes deciphering Morse code from underwater hatch: "HEY, YOU NEVER CALL, HOW D'YOU FANCY GOING BOWLING". http://gtaforums.com...t/?p=1063716517 *10/15 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread scores 2,000 posts. *10/20 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread wins 3,000 posts. *10/22 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread beats 4,000 posts. *10/24 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread tops 5,000 posts. *10/27 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread finds 6,000 posts. *10/29 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread flashes 7,000 posts. *10/30 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread overcomes 8,000 posts. November 2013 *11/2 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread eats 9,000 posts. *11/6 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread develops 10,000 posts. *11/9 - GTA Forums - "Decoding the Mount Chiliad Mural" thread suffers 11,000 posts.